1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for surfing exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfing exercisers have become more and more popular. However, people may not conduct surfing exercises at home.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.